Tormenta
by Magical Eclipse
Summary: En una noche tormentosa Danny vista a sam desde el punto de vista de sam, si son fans de DxS leeanlo y dejen reviews porfavor....


El creador de Danny Phantom es butch hartman

TORMENTA

La lluvia caía como una cortina densa. Esa noche nadie estaba en la calle. Yo miraba todo con cuidado desde mi ventana. De pronto vi a lo lejos una obscura sombra flotando en el aire, cada vez acercándose más y más hacia donde yo estaba. El terror se apodero de mi cuerpo. Un grito se ahogo en mi garganta al ver que la sombra cada vez estaba mas cerca. Empecé a retroceder lentamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, en ese momento la sombra atravesó mi ventana, fue entonces cuando pude verlo a _él. _Sí, a él. Sus ojos verdes brillantes me miraron, y yo seguía retrocediendo mientras el se acercaba cada vez mas a mí sin quitarnos un segundo la vista de encima. Sentí escalofríos. Pero ya no podía escapar, había retrocedido tanto que finalmente topé con mi pared, Y el me alcanzo. Solo unos cuantos centímetros nos separaban, finalmente él hablo.

"Sam, tenemos que hablar" dijo muy serio sin quitarme la vista ni un segundo. Su cabello blanco goteaba sobre mi alfombra.

Yo no pude responder, había tantas cosas flotando por mi mente. De verdad había valido la pena llorar tanto por él? Lamentarme cuando el estaba triste? De verdad había valido la pena la sangre que ahora se secaba en la navaja y las cortadas en mis muñecas, cuando él seguía amando a otra? Claro, Paulina es la más popular, la más bonita, todos la quieren, en especial Danny.

"Sam por favor, tengo que hablar contigo" dijo con esa mirada con la que no le puedo decir que no.

Él extendió su mano, y yo la tomé con cuidado y miedo a la vez. Se dirigió hasta mi cama, y los dos nos sentamos sobre ella. Nos miramos fijamente. Yo ya no podía más, Quería salir corriendo de mi cuarto, pero tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar esto.

"Sam, que pasa?" pregunto suavemente

"Sam por favor, responde" dijo Danny

"Que quieres que diga?" pregunte asustada, hablándole por primera vez en esa noche

"Quiero que me digas que tienes. Ya no eres la misma. Porque me evades en los pasillos, Porque no contestas el teléfono ni mis correos electrónicos? Que acaso ya no quieres ser mi amiga" pregunto poniendo su mano en mi mejilla, y yo estaba por derretirme

"Pues mira, tu estas con tu novia, y Tucker con Valerie, ya ni siquiera nos hablamos, no entiendo por que viniste" respondí. Y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

"Vine porque me preocupas, además Paulina ya no es mi novia, ya la dejé , por que por su culpa yo no podía pasar más tiempo contigo" "ni con Tucker"

"Por que la dejaste? No fue ella lo que tu siempre quisiste?" le pregunte, y esta vez las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas.

"No, ya me di cuenta que a la que quiero es a otra chica. A la que de verdad me hace feliz" Dijo Danny con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

"Quien es la chica?" pregunte mas dolida que nunca

"Haber si esto te abre los ojos" dijo Danny acercándose mas a mí, hasta que no hubo distancia que nos separara.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y empecé a responderle el beso. El sabor de sus labios era tan dulce. Empecé a abrir mi boca para poder dejar pasar su lengua. Era tan perfecto, hasta que no pudimos más y paramos. Respirábamos rápidamente. Yo lo miré a los ojos sonriendo.

"Entonces te diste cuenta?" pregunto

"De qué?

"De quien es la chica que verdaderamente amo "dijo en un tono dulce

"creo que sí" le respondí jugando

"Sam , yo te amo. Te amo. Si algo te llegara a pasar no se que haría" dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz

"Danny, yo también. Te amo mas que a nadie en el mundo" le dije

Nos besamos una vez más, pero este beso estaba lleno de pasión, lleno de todo lo que habíamos querido decir los últimos años y que no lo habíamos dicho. Nos separamos

"Ya me tengo que ir" dijo él

"no, no. Quédate a dormir aquí, conmigo. Por favor. No quiero estar sola" le supliqué

"este bien"

"gracias"

Destendì la cama y me metí debajo de las cobijas, y el se acostó al lado mío abrazándome.

Finalmente, después de muchas noches sin dormir, yo pude dormir tranquila por que sabía que él estaba ahí cuidándome, y que nada, nunca nos podría separar.

FIN….


End file.
